Chloe Phantom: Life of a Half Ghost Girl
by chadtayor020
Summary: What a life for the 16 year old daughter of Danny Phantom.


**Before reading this please read: Danny Phantom: The Choices We Make, Danny Phantom: Ultimate Showdown, Danny Phantom: A New Beginning, The Phantom Triplet's Choice, Chloe Phantom: Prom Fright, Jack Phantom: Grounded, Jerry Phantom: Freezing Inside, and Danny Phantom: A Family Vacation. Danny Phantom: The Choices We Make is rated M, the rest are rated T, except for Danny Phantom: A New Beginning, that's rated K+**

** Chloe Phantom: Life of a Half-Ghost Girl**

**Chapter 1**

Roger Wulfsson invisibly flew at 190 mph as he headed for the Fenton residence. He was heading for the love of his life. As soon as he got to the door he turned visible again, and knocked. The door was answered by Chloe's mother Sam who told him, "Chloe's in her room," and let him in. Roger walked all the way, enjoying the fact that he was almost with her. She had gotten back from a family vacation two days ago, but Roger had seen very little of her as he, Marie Ferrier, and Danielle Phantom had decided to let the Fentons rest one more day before they started fighting ghosts again.

Chloe was in her room reading an Edgar Allen Poe book. She looked up to see Roger, earmarked her book, and sat up. Roger gave her a smile, then jumped over and hugged her tight. They locked lips and didn't stop until Chloe started hitting his shoulder. Chloe was gasping for air, saying, "If I knew…I only had to leave…for a while to get that out of you…I'd have left a lot sooner." She then laughed and hugged him tighter. "Mia Malhela Princino, se vi lasas kiel tion denove, mi eble ne povos halti en nur kisi venontfoje vi revenos," _My Dark Princess, if you leave like that again, I may not be able to stop at just kissing next time you return, _Roger told her.

Chloe giggled and said, "Vi ne kuragas kapti min per forto, mia Belega Besto," _You wouldn't dare take me by force, my Beautiful Beast. _"Sed mi povas komenci prenante iom mordas el vi," _But I may start taking little bites out of you. _Roger told her, and nibbled her neck. Chloe was practically melting, but managed to push him off her. "Kelkajn jorojn pli," _A few more years, _Chloe reminded Roger, holding up her promise ring. He laughed and said in English, "Forgive me, I'm always forgetting now it feels like." Chloe laughed too, and then went Ghost.

Her skirt was replaced by red and black pants and red boots, her shirt became a long sleeve tank top, red and black with a red symbol that looked like a c inside a p. Roger turned into his humanoid Ghost form, letting his pale skin turn green and his brown eyes turn completely red, and followed her out her window. They flew like this for thirty minutes before deciding to visit their old friend Rachel Greene.

Rachel was already out with her boyfriend Francis at the bookstore. Chloe and Roger went human and walked there, just in time to see Rachel and Francis walking out. Rachel ran over and hugged her two best friends, "How's it going with you two?" "Well, my job gave me a raise," Roger told her, Francis had no idea that Roger was ghost and Chloe was half-ghost. "My parents are really…deep when they want to be," Chloe told her. The camping trip had been more…enlightening than she had expected.

Roger shook Francis's hand. He was just as tall as Roger, but wore dark blue and had almost no real muscle, he was skinny, heroin chic skinny. "Getting any further?" Francis whispered. "I showed her my bite," Roger answered, and the two guys laughed. The girls asked what was so funny, and Francis quickly said "Roger here has just offered to take us all out for Lunch." Roger then thought, _slick little twig, aren't you, _and nodded in agreement.

The four Goths headed for a café, "Ebony Eyes" and Roger treated everyone. _I'm getting you back for this twig, just not today, _Roger thought, Rachel could eat a horse and still be hungry it sometimes felt like. Luckily, she wasn't feeling all that hungry, and the four teens enjoyed an hour's nice conversation and some fine café food. After lunch Roger and Chloe went their way while Rachel and Francis theirs. The two decided to go Ghost and invisibly flew over Amity Park, doing all kinds of aerial acrobatics for the next two hours.

Roger spotted Jack with a girl he never saw before and told Chloe about it. Chloe thought for a minute and said, "Let's stay invisible, and watch." The two followed Jack and this girl. She was a striking African American, and just as tall as he. She was obviously very athletic, her and Jack were jogging and chatting it up, very amiably. Suddenly a turn came and they stopped. Jack said something to the girl and she laughed and they kissed and went on their separate ways.

"Tiu estas certe interesa. Mi ne pensis ke Jack esitis cio, kion intersas neniun, li estis datigas tiel multaj knabinoj," Chloe said. _This is certainly interesting. I didn't think Jack was all that interested in anyone, he's been dating so many girls. _Jack was the captain of Casper High's wrestling team, and every other day had a new girl on his arm or was flirting with another one. This girl he had just kissed wasn't from Casper High, Chloe would have recognized her.

"Vivo estas tiel kelkfoje, vi trovos tiun kiun vi volas; se vi atendos suficxe longe, au se vi rigardas sufice longe," Roger told her. _Life is like that sometimes; you find the one you want if you wait long enough, or if you look long enough. _Chloe practically tackled Roger out of the sky and smothered him with kisses, "Where has that deep man been all my life?" Roger laughed and said, "You give me too much credit, my Father told me that." He then kissed her back, "But I've always been here."

"But still, I wonder why we've just now found out about this girl," Chloe said. "Jack may not have wanted us to know about her because of what your family's like. Remember when we started dating, Jerry and Jack kept making fun of us for two months before they stopped," Roger reminded her. Suddenly a Ghost Portal opened up and a werewolf ghost came out, "Frato, Grendal estas naski; ni bezonas vin por la Lauxdo." _Brother, Grendal is giving birth; we need you for the Blessing. _Roger went wolf and flew into the portal, which closed behind him. Chloe was shocked to hear that Roger's Mother was giving birth; Roger never even told her that his Mother was pregnant.

_He must have thought that it was Pack business, _Chloe thought, Roger was forbidden by the laws of Wulf's Pack to discuss private Pack matters to anyone, even his girlfriend, unless they were a friend of the Pack. And the only way for a female non-Pack member to become a friend of the Pack was by bearing three children of a male Pack member. Chloe looked at her promise ring and sighed, "One day, we are having no secrets at all." Her thoughts were interrupted when her ear-mic called, "Delta Leader to Sparkler, we have a situation at City Hall that requires your abilities." Chloe blasted off for City Hall.

**Chapter 2**

Chloe saw Delta, Beta, and Omega Squads surrounding City Hall. She flew down and asked, "What's going on?" "Walker has taken City Hall hostage, and is demanding to speak to a Phantom other than Lt. Danny Phantom. He says that unless his demands are met he'll activate bombs hidden throughout Amity Park. Chloe nodded and floated to the entrance of City Hall. Two security guard ghosts let her enter.

Walker was overshadowing Mayor Briggs and said, "You're certainly a brave girl, putting yourself under my power like this." Chloe smiled and said, "That's where you're wrong." She then unleashed an ecto repulsion field throughout City Hall, knocking Walker and all his troops out of their hostages' bodies. Walker glowered and said, "HOW!?" "I can manipulate my ectoplasmic energy's intensity to various degrees, I can either destroy five city blocks with one blast, or merely knock a few ghosts around, leaving everything else intact," Chloe explained as she sucked in Walker's still stunned guards.

Walker blasted away at Chloe, who barely dodged every blast as she finished her task and shielded herself after the last guard was sucked in. Walker then resorted to brute force and flew over and obliterated her shield with three punches. Chloe nimbly dodged his next seven punches before seeing an opening and kicked Walker between his legs. Walker went down, and Chloe sucked him in too. Chloe helped out the hostages, some of whom were still getting over having their bodies controlled by ghosts. Chloe got a bunch of microphones in her face as she left City Hall with the now freed hostages, and went invisible to head over to Foley's Fighters HQ.

She was immediately ordered to Commander Baxter's office. The tall former football player was as tall as her Father, and even more muscular despite not having been in the field for eight years. "You did well today Chloe, your Dad couldn't have done better," Commander Baxter told her, he was the only member of Foley's Fighters outside the Fenton family who knew that Jack, Jerry, and Chloe were Danny Phantom's children. "I was just doing my job, sir." Chloe told him. Commander Baxter shook his head and said, "Cut the crap, I hate it when you Phantoms play 'Humble.' You were amazing today, and you obviously are a cut above your brothers.

"For this reason, I have decided that you are ready to become a full member of Foley's Fighters," the Head Commander of Foley's Fighters told her. Chloe was so shocked she sat down, _why me? I don't want this yet, but can I really say no? _Her Dad had saved the world before he turned fifteen, and she didn't want to do all that, yet unless she absolutely had to. "I'm sorry sir, I'm just not ready for that yet." Commander Baxter's disappointment was obvious, but he then asked, "What was that ability you used to beat Walker's goons?"

Chloe made an ecto energy sphere, and made a ghostly image with her other. She then increased the size of the ecto energy sphere and pushed the ghost image away, saying, "I can make my energy constructs as thick or as thin as I like. It can destroy buildings, or only affect ghosts depending on the density." "What do you call this?" Commander Baxter asked her. "My Ecto-pulse," Chloe proudly said, "This was the first time I got to use it in the field, a rousing success wouldn't you say?" "Indeed," her Dad's old bully said, and dismissed her.

Chloe didn't know what else to do, school was still two weeks away, and Rachel was spending some quality time with Francis, and it was only four in the afternoon. _I wonder how Danielle's doing. _Chloe walked all the way to her 'cousin's' apartment and was greeted at the door by the half-ghost woman. "Hey Danielle, is this a bad time?" Chloe asked. "Depends, you want to train, or just hang out?" Danielle Louis, aka Dani Phantom said. "A little bit of both maybe?" Chloe asked.

Danielle nodded and went Ghost. "Roof," she said, and Chloe followed suit to the roof of the apartment complex. Chloe and Danielle looked astonishingly alike in Ghost Form, you'd think they were mother and daughter if you saw them together, some tabloids even claimed they were mother and daughter. The biggest differences were that Danielle was as tall as Chloe's Dad, was muscular and more heavyset than Chloe's trimmer and defined runner's physique, had harder looking lips, and had white on her outfit where Chloe had red.

"Alright, little cuz, I'm not holding back this time," that was all the warning Chloe got before Danielle flew over and went for a kick. Chloe dodged and answered with a triple punch combination. Danielle dodged the first two punches then grabbed the third one and threw Chloe a mile away. Chloe nimbly dodged Danielle's follow up attack and went for a kick. Danielle dodged it and went for an uppercut.

So it went for the next hour, neither half-ghost landing blows on each other, Chloe was too fast and Danielle was too experienced. Eventually Danielle called a stop and the two of them went back to the Danielle's apartment. "You've gotten better, a few more years and you'll be able to beat me." Danielle told the younger half-ghost. Chloe nodded and said, "Roger and I practice alone sometimes, it really shows with him." Danielle said, "So, you're still keeping your promise to Maddie?" and looked at Chloe's promise ring.

Chloe blushed and said, "YES! Why are you so interested in my relationship anyway?!" Danielle laughed at her 'cousin' as she handed a bottle of water to her from the fridge. "You can't hide those little love bites, no matter how hard you try. I'm surprised your Dad hasn't de-toothed your little puppy by now," Danielle said. Chloe wished she had a scarf right then and said, "He's just playful, he'd never go that far unless I let him, and I still haven't let him by the way." Danielle nodded then went to her room to get dressed in some more fashionable shopping attire. "I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did, that's all. I've met a lot of guys who said they loved me for me, when they only loved me for my body."

Chloe nodded then Danielle told her, "Call your Mom, see if we can hang out first before we go out the door." Chloe called her Mom and said, "Mom is it alright if I spend the rest of the night with Danielle?" Sam was quiet for a few seconds before answering, "Be home by nine, we have to get your new school clothes early tomorrow morning." _I hate getting new clothes, _"Thanks Mom, love you." "Love you too," Sam said, and Chloe hung up.

Danielle came out and they got on her motorcycle and rode to the mall. While walking around the Mall, Chloe saw a familiar red haired woman and man. "Aunt Jazz!" Chloe yelled, and ran over to hug a very pregnant Jazz Fenton. Jazz's husband Chris Philson hugged his niece and shook Danielle's hand. "It's good to see you again Chloe, Danielle." Jazz was all smiles, she had missed her 'Triple Titans' as she used to call Chloe and her brothers. Jazz had been working on degrees in mechanical engineering, psychology, and medicine. Thanks to her, a real treatment for Muscular Dystrophy had been discovered.

Chloe was surprised at how much bigger Jazz had gotten, "How much longer till it's out?" Chloe asked her Aunt. "A few more weeks, do you want to see?" Chloe put her hands over Jazz's bulging belly, and actually felt the very life force of her unborn cousin; it was like a raging inferno and a flickering candle at the same time. She was more than a little surprised when it kicked, "WHOAH!" Jazz and Chris smiled and Chris said, "So, what brought you here?" "I wanted to hang out with Danielle for a little bit, you know?" Chris nodded, Jazz had told him about Danny and his kids a month before they were married, and he kept their secret like his life depended on it. Danielle and Chloe were close because as far as anyone knew before Jerry's half-ghost girlfriend Marie arrived two years ago, they were the only half-ghost girls in existence.

The four of them stuck together and went to the Maternity store to buy some more clothes for the baby and some shoes for Jazz. Around six Jazz started craving Thai food, so they headed for the Thai restaurant inside the Mall. While they were eating, Chloe had a nagging question on her mind, and finally asked Jazz, "What was it like, your first time?" Jazz finished her plate before saying, "That is something you need to ask your Mom about, no one else." Chloe turned to Danielle, who agreed with Jazz.

After dinner, Jazz and Chris hugged Chloe and Danielle goodbye and went home, while Chloe and Danielle kept shopping. "Why did you ask Jazz that question at dinner?" Danielle asked Chloe. "I just figured that she of all people would know the best, seeing as how she's pregnant." "And how do you know she didn't lose her virginity before meeting Chris?" Chloe blushed, she hadn't thought of that. Danielle nodded, "That's why you need to be careful when you ask those kinds of questions." After walking around for a little bit, Chloe decided she wanted to go home. Danielle dropped her off, and went back to the Mall.

**Chapter 3**

Jack and Jerry were gone, and Danny was patrolling the city. Sam was there though, and said, "How was your trip to the Mall?" "It was great, didn't really see any new clothes I liked, but aunt Jazz was there. She's just so…big now, when I felt the baby, I could feel its life force, its actual life force. It was…wonderful!" Sam smiled and said, "Just a few more weeks, and there'll be a new addition to the family." Chloe then thought about the question she had asked her aunt and said, "Mom, what's it like, to lose your…" "Virginity?" finished Sam. Chloe nodded, and Sam said, "You and Roger didn't…" "NO, no, seriously, you too? Danielle thought the same thing."

"Can't help it, those bite marks are pretty obvious, and it's even more obvious that Roger has _those kind _of feelings," Sam told her, and had Chloe sit next to her at the couch. "When the man gets in you, it hurts, at first. When your Dad and I first did it, I asked him to stop, it hurt so much, and I was so nervous. After that though, it got better, a lot better. Sex isn't something to take lightly though, especially not your first time. You need to be absolutely sure that YOU want it, not him. And if he tries to make you, don't let him." Chloe nodded, and asked, "How bad did it hurt?" Sam grabbed Chloe's arm and pinched it hard, almost making Chloe cry, "Really!?" Sam nodded, "Imagine feeling that inside you, that's what it was like for me. Your Dad understood, and we didn't go any further that night."

Danny, Jack, and Jerry arrived five minutes later, and Sam decided to pop a movie in the Green Disc Player, _The Birds_. They all sat down to watch it then went to bed as soon as it was over. Jack was so obviously scared it was funny, but Jerry and Chloe didn't push him on it. Chloe dreamed about her questions, wondering what it would be like to have Roger's child growing inside her. She woke up around midnight to hear a tapping on her window. Chloe saw that it was a very tired looking Roger in his green skinned ghost form.

Chloe opened her window and let him in. Roger leaned against the foot of her bed, and she sat next to him. Chloe wasn't a bit self conscious about the fact that she only had a pair of panties and a sleeveless shirt on, and Roger didn't seem to notice. _This is weird, Roger would usually practically be panting at seeing this much of me, _Chloe thought, just wearing a skirt above her knees excited Roger, but now the ghost looked just plain exhausted. "What happened?" she asked him.

Roger smiled and said, "I have little brother now." Ectoplasmic tears of joy ran down his eyes as he said this. "Next week he shall be named." "But why do you look like crap?" Chloe asked him. Roger was quiet for a few seconds then said, "In the Blessing, every member of the family except for the Mother must bite open a vein, and let their blood spill over the newborn child. The closer in relation you are, the more blood you give. As the only brother from the same mother, only Father gave more blood than me. And it did not stop there, because Father is the Alpha Male, all members of the Pack gave blood, to not do so is punished by exile on pain of being torn apart and eaten by the rest of the Pack if they return.

"You cannot be treated until all others have given blood, that's why I'm so weak now." "That's barbaric!" Chloe yelled, screw tradition, Roger looked like a mild fart could knock him over. Roger only smiled and shook his head, "It ensures that we are all bonded together. Even now, I can feel the other members of the Pack because of our shared blood, my family most of all." Wulf had two wives, Grendal, Roger's mother, and Magana. Roger's two older brothers and oldest sister were Magana's children as well as a sister born before him. Roger was Grendal's only son until today, her other two children were daughters.

Roger finally seemed to notice Chloe's clothes, or lack thereof and said, "Sorry for coming here, but I just had to tell you." Roger got up to leave then sat back down. Chloe got her blanket off her bed and wrapped herself and Roger in it. Roger laughed and said, "I've been dreaming of this night for months now, but I'm so weak-" Chloe lightly slapped him and said, "You're not getting lucky tonight, I just can't bear to see you so weak. So just get rid of those thoughts right now so I can get back to sleep." "Bonan nokton, Chloe," Roger said, then immediately fell asleep. "Good night, Roger," Chloe said back, and went to sleep herself.

**Chapter 4**

"What the Hell?!" Chloe woke up hearing her Mom yelling. Chloe then realized that her head was resting on the lap a still quite tired Roger. Chloe sprang up and hurriedly said, "That's NOT what happened! He was tired from a ceremony in the Pack and I couldn't just leave him out!" Sam's blood pressure dropped a few points, but she wasn't totally sure until Roger stood up shakily and said, "I'm sorry for this intrusion Mrs. Fenton, but I swear on my Mother, NOTHING happened, we were only sleeping." Sam grabbed the Ghost teen and said, "You are in no condition to go anywhere. Is there anything you need that can help you feel better?"

Roger sighed, "Raw meat, the bloodier the better, nothing else. I would prefer to kill it myself, but I don't feel up to it, I'm afraid you have to buy it." Sam sighed, _Of course the werewolf would ask for the cruelest thing in the world. _"Sorry, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary," Roger told the woman. Sam smiled; _At least he's being nice about it. _"Okay, this is the last time I'm buying meat though, so next time; you're on your own, got it?" Roger nodded, "Thank you." Chloe helped him back to bed, and sat next to her weakened boyfriend.

While they waited, Chloe couldn't help but pet his hair, it felt just like soft puppy fur. "You're lucky that my Mom likes you so much, if it had been Dad, you'd be a fur coat right now," she said. Roger laughed and said, "Spoken too soon." Danny stood in the doorway, arms across his chest. "It isn't-" "I know, don't worry. I just wanted to see how he was doing." Danny then turned to his daughter's boyfriend, "Your new brother's Blessing was quite long, I take it." Roger nodded and said, "The whole Pack participated, and the Pack grew quite large last year." "I'm glad that Wulf has been successful in uniting your people," Danny responded.

Chloe's Dad left; and Chloe shut her door so her brothers wouldn't see her and her boyfriend. She sat on her bed and put Roger's head on her lap, and continued to pet his puppy-fur ghost hair. Roger smiled the whole time, "I love you so much." Chloe smiled and said, "You're just saying that because we slept together." "WHAT!?" Chloe's eyes glowed green as she realized she had been eavesdropped on. Roger sat up, and Chloe stomped to her door, making the whole house shake. She phased her hand through her door, and grabbed one of her brothers.

She made him intangible and yanked him into her room, it was Jack. Chloe's eyes glowed brighter as she lowly said, "Get those thoughts out of your deviant little brain now, and I won't tell Mom about the girl I saw you kiss yesterday." Jack gulped and said, "But but," "We were sleeping, JUST sleeping, got it you perv?" Chloe said. Jack gulped again, and weakly said, "Got it." As he got out of her room Chloe yelled, "And tell Jerry the same!"

Roger got up and said, "I feel better already." And together with Chloe they walked downstairs. Danny had made some smoothies for everyone, and they drank them while waiting for Sam to come back with meat for Roger. Sam looked really sick when she got home ten minutes later, and threw a bag at Roger, saying, "Never again." Danny offered her a smoothie and she shook her head. "Are you alright dear?" Danny asked her. Sam looked at him and said, "I had to go to a butcher shop to get that boy's meat, a…butcher…shop." Sam turned to Roger and said, "Next time, go hunting, I don't care how weak you are, I don't care if you're about to die, I am never getting meat again."

Roger nodded, and left to eat his meat where Chloe's family wouldn't see him. Chloe sighed and went back to her room to get dressed. She chose a pair of black pants that stopped three inches above her ankles, a long black and red striped shirt, and finally her ever present combat boots. Chloe walked downstairs and left her house to head over for Rachel's. Rachel was just coming out wearing a black dress with dark blue highlights. Her mascara was running like she had been crying.

When Rachel saw Chloe she ran over to her and grabbed her, saying, "Francis got mugged last night; he's in the Hospital now," and broke down. Chloe hugged her best friend close and said, "Do you want me to take you to him?" Rachel let her go and nodded, she couldn't say anymore without crying. Chloe and she went into an alley way where Chloe went Ghost, grabbed Rachel, and invisibly flew near the Hospital.

Chloe went human and ran to catch up to Rachel, who was running into the Hospital as soon as they touched ground. She caught up with her and the two of them went to the room Francis was in. To say he looked like crap would be putting it mildly. Poor Francis looked like he had had an argument with a haunted baseball bat. His face was so bruised, it looked like it was all purple, his chest was wrapped up in plaster, and both his legs were in casts.

Francis's eyes opened and he managed to smile, "It's great to see you, beautiful." Rachel walked over and kissed him softly. "What the hell did you get yourself into?" Chloe demanded, she didn't want to be cruel to her best friend's boyfriend, but this didn't look like a mugging, more like payback. Francis said, "Wrong place, wrong time, wrong brother. My older brother, Scipio, got involved with the wrong people." Francis flicked his eyes toward the cupboard next to him. Rachel opened it up and pulled out a picture of Francis and his brother, they could have been twins almost, and the only difference between them was that Scipio had broader shoulders and a moustache.

"Three of them caught me while I was walking home from work. They said that Scipio owed them money, but they hadn't collected from him when he died last year. They said that I had inherited his debt, fifty thousand dollars, and that they were going to collect from my bank, or my bones. They decided on my bones when I told them I was broke," Francis told them. "Did you tell the police about this?" Chloe asked; she was secretly hoping he hadn't. Francis smiled and said, "Yes, I have already given my statement. I actually trust the pigs with this one, the head Detective's my Uncle Blake's friend, he'll find them; he owes Uncle Blake for saving his butt during the Dark Danny attack."

Chloe's mature side was glad he had told the police the truth, her immature side was disappointed that she didn't need to bust some skulls. Chloe's phone rang; it was her Mom, "I heard from Mrs. Greene what happened. We can wait till tomorrow to get the clothes if you want." Chloe turned to look at Rachel hovering over Francis and thought, _best leave these two alone. _"No, I'm coming out of the Hospital now." Sam arrived five minutes later and drove to the Mall. "Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe said, "Not really. There's nothing to talk about; Francis is acting like it isn't even a thing, the police will handle it."

Sam nodded, "I just thought you might be angry about it." "I am, but there's nothing I can do about it." Sam nodded again and found a parking spot at the Mall. Mother and daughter walked around, looking for fall clothes. It helped that money was no object, on top of being an heiress, Sam and Danny were quite well off now due to royalties collected from the companies allowed to use Danny Phantom's image in their merchandise. After an hour they were done and headed for a restaurant nearby. As they waited for their food, Sam said, "Chloe, are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened to Francis?"

Chloe nodded, she had almost forgotten about it actually. "The police can handle it, Francis says that the lead detective owes his Uncle a favor, and his Uncle cashed it in." Sam nodded and they were quiet for the rest of the trip as well as the drive home. A much better looking Roger was waiting for her. And, he looked like Elvis!

**Chapter 5**

Chloe and Sam laughed, how could they not laugh at seeing Roger dressed like young Elvis. Roger laughed with them and helped them get Chloe's new clothes in the house. "So, 'Your Rock-ness' what brings you here to our humble abode?" Sam asked, still joking. Roger did a flawless impersonation of the King, "Well ma'am, I was hoping I may take your daughter to the Park and show the people there what it's like with a little more roll in their rock." Sam had tears in her eyes at how good his impersonation was, and Chloe went into her room and came down dressed like a girl from the 50's.

"Let's go Elvis." She said, and the two of them walked to the Park. Once they got there Roger tuned his guitar and sang his heart out:

**I Want You, I Need You, I Love You copyright owned by the Presley Estate**

Hold me close, hold me tight,

Make me thrill with delight,

Let me know where I stand from the start.

I want you, I need you, I love you with all of my heart.

Every time that you're near,

All my cares disappear.

Darling you're all that I'm living for

I want you, I need you, I love you MORE and MORE!

I thought I could live without romance, until you came to me

But now I know, that I will go on,

Loving you eternally!

Won't you please be my own?

Never leave me alone.

Because I die every time we're apart,

I want you, I need you, I love you, with all my heart!

Several older women screamed when he was done, and Chloe went with them just to go along with her clothes. Roger smiled, and the crowd screamed louder:

**You're the Devil in Disguise copyright owned by the Presley Estate**

You look like an angel, walk like an angel,

Talk like an angel, but I got wise,

You're the Devil in disguise,

Oh yes you are, Devil in disguise.

You fooled me with your kisses, you cheated and schemed,

Heaven knows how you lied to me; you're not the way you seemed.

You look like an angel, walk like an angel,

Talk like an angel, but I got wise,

You're the Devil in disguise,

Oh yes you are, Devil in disguise.

I thought that I was in Heaven, but I was sure surprised,

Heaven help me, I didn't see the Devil in your eyes.

You look like an angel, walk like an angel,

Talk like an angel, but I got wise,

You're the Devil in disguise,

Oh yes you are, Devil in disguise.

You're the Devil in disguise,

Oh yes you are, Devil in disguise,

Oh yes you are, Devil in disguise.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at how Roger was driving all the old women crazy with his singing, and a lot of younger ones who joined the crowd. Roger looked at her and mouthed, 'One more?' Chloe looked him in the eyes and mouthed back, 'Jailhouse Rock.' Roger smiled, shook his hips just like Elvis, and started up:

**Jailhouse Rock copyright owned by Presley Estate**

The warden threw a party in the county jail,

The prison band was there and they began to wail.

The band was a jumpin' and the joint began to swing,

You should have heard those knocked down jailbirds sing.

Let's rock! Everybody let's rock!

Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock!

Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone,

Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone.

The drummer boy from Illinois went CRASH BOOM BANG!

The whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang!

Let's rock! Everybody let's rock!

Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock!

Number forty seven said to number three:

"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see

I sure would be delighted with your company,

Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me"

*Chloe walked up and started dancing with Roger at this*

Let's rock! Everybody let's rock!

Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock!

The sad sack was sittin' on a block of stone,

Way over on the corner weepin' all alone.

The warden said, "Hey buddy don't be no square,

If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair."

Let's rock! Everybody let's rock!

Everybody in the whole cellblock was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock!

Shifty Henry said to Bugs, "For Heaven's sake,

No one's lookin' now's our chance to make a break!"

Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said "Nix, nix,

I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks!"

Let's rock! Everybody let's rock!

Everybody in the whole cellblock was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock!

Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock!

Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock!

Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock!

Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock!

Everyone in the whole Park cheered as Roger finished the song, and sighed in disappointment when Roger put his guitar in its case and walked off arm in arm with Chloe. "You could get a recording contract if you wanted." Chloe told him. "Why would I want that? It would mean I would play for money instead of pleasure, and I'm not doing that." Roger told her. "Devil in Disguise?" Chloe asked him and Roger sheepishly said, "My libido was acting out its frustration." Chloe raised an eyebrow and said, "Two years, and one marriage and I'm all yours." Chloe told him. Roger grabbed her shoulders and said, "I know! But I can't help it, I'm part beast, and you're not my only suitor. And the Pack's females are much more…liberal than you would imagine."

That was a surprise; Roger never mentioned that he had other females who wanted him before. Chloe then realized how tightly he was holding her, it hurt. "Roger, you're hurting me!" Chloe said, more out of surprise than actual pain. Roger let her go and stalked over to a tree. Chloe followed and said, "Is there something you can do to get a hold of yourself?" Roger laughed and said, "Get neutered, maybe. Aside from that, it usually helps to sing my lust away."

"So, that's why you're dressed like Elvis, I thought you were trying to be cute," Chloe joked. Roger turned to her and did another Elvis impersonation, "I don't need to dress up to be cute. I'm just a 'hunka burnin' love' for you, baybay." Chloe laughed at how corny he was acting. Their ear-mics went off, "Alpha Leader to Beauty and the Beast, we got two ghosts on a rampage here and we need your help!"

Chloe and Roger hid behind a tree and went Ghost, then flew off for Alpha Quadrant. Along the way Roger said, "Venontfoje mi vidas Jerry, ni tuj havos iom babilejo pri alvoko signoj." _The next time I see Jerry, we're going to have a little chat about call signs. _Chloe told her boyfriend, "Lasu lin sufice pri li neromptia, ke li povas batali, bonvula." _Leave enough of him intact that he can fight, please. _"Neniu promesas," _No promises, _Roger told her; then they arrived at Alpha Quadrant.

The ghosts looked like a couple, the male looked like a mean bruiser; the female looked a lot like a witch. The witch was making all kinds of monstrous weak ghosts, while the bruiser ghost was keeping Alpha Squad from attacking the witch ghost and stopping her monsters. Roger howled and tackled the male ghost while Chloe unleashed an ecto-pulse to get rid of monster ghosts, then blasted the witch. The witch dodged and sent three bats after her. Chloe blasted them to nothing then hit the witch ghost with an ecto energy ball. The witch went flying, allowing Chloe to suck her up into her Fenton Thermos.

Roger had clawed the bruiser ghost so badly he almost looked like nothing but ectoplasm. "Roger, stop, he's beaten!" Roger looked at her and roared before backing away to let her suck his opponent up. Roger looked around as if looking for more opponents, then flew up. Roger and Chloe flew off; then Roger turned into his humanoid ghost form and tackled her out of the sky. Roger mashed his mouth so hard into hers it hurt Chloe's teeth.

Chloe unleashed a ghost stinger on him and pushed him off her. "What the HELL!" she yelled at him. Roger shook his head, "I can only control myself for so long! It's a miracle that I've kept it under control this long! I told you I'm part beast; I wasn't being 'cute' or 'poetic', just being with you drives me crazy!" Roger yelled back. Roger turned into his Goth form and lay down on the ground. "You push it so much! That day before you went on vacation I had to struggle not to take you right then and there. I was only acting so nonchalant about it, inside my beast was screaming at me to just do it already."

Chloe was shocked; she hadn't realized how close she had pushed Roger. She sat beside him, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." "We need to stay away from each other for a little while, otherwise…" Roger couldn't finish, but Chloe could guess. "For how long?" she asked. Roger thought about it, "At least a week, maybe longer. After that, I should be good." "What are you going to do?" Chloe asked; Roger knew what she was really thinking. "Don't worry, I belong only to you." he said before he turned into his werewolf form and ripped open a portal. Roger went inside and didn't look back.

**Chapter 6**

Chloe woke up from a nightmare the next day. She dreamed that Roger had been immune to her ghost stinger. _Why did I have to fall in love with him of all beings? _Chloe got rid of those thoughts with a shake of her head and reminded herself that Roger would be okay after a week or so. Chloe got dressed in all black, long pants and shirt. It was summer, but Chloe didn't care. She decided to put some extra eyeliner on to make herself look less attractive; she didn't want to be hit on while Roger was away.

Chloe came down to see that her Dad was up. "Is something wrong, sweetie?" he asked her. Chloe knew why, she always wore red along with black ever since she and Roger started dating. This was the first time she hadn't worn red in two years. Chloe wondered if it would be wise to tell her Dad about what Roger did, he would probably go straight to the Ghost Zone and rip him apart, literally. "Roger and I have some…things to work out; he won't be around for a week, maybe a little longer." Danny nodded and put his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "I'm sure you both need this, every couple needs a little time away from each other every now and then."

"Oh really?" Danny and Chloe both turned to see Sam coming in with a steaming cup of herbal tea. "I meant teenage couples, Sam; we didn't spend as much time together as Chloe and Roger did when we were their age." Danny quickly explained, _Nice save Dad. _"Uh huh," Sam said, _She's not buying it Dad, think fast. _Danny waited till his wife sat down and put her tea on the table before giving her a kiss. _Seriously? _Chloe thought as she looked away, she hated seeing her parents getting romantic, especially if her Dad was doing it to keep out of trouble.

Sam didn't throw herself on him, and said, "What's wrong with Roger, male issues of dominance?" Danny and Sam turned to Chloe looking for answers. _Why me? _"Roger and I both decided last night that we're getting a little too close, we just need to spend a little time away from each other, that's all." _You owe me big, Roger; I just saved your life twice in a few minutes. _"What happened?" Sam asked. "Nothing, we just need a little time away from each other, that's all." Chloe said, _please don't ask any more questions. _Sam nodded, and went back to her tea. It was obvious that Danny still had questions, but would drop them, for now.

Chloe got a few grapes and had some milk; she preferred to not eat a whole lot for breakfast. Sam and Danny talked about how the Foley's were doing now that Odafin had moved out. "Tucker's having the time of his life, him and Valerie are making up for lost time like crazy." Sam said. Chloe almost choked on a grape at how open her parents were being. "Hope the guy doesn't strain himself; he's still not as durable as Valerie." Danny commented. Chloe finished the last grape and went back to her room, _were they trying to make a point, or have they decided that I'm big enough to hear about that stuff?_

Chloe popped a Green Disc of "Sailor Moon" in her laptop when she got to her room and finished it around noon. There was a knock on the door, and her Father called, "Chloe, someone to see you." Chloe went down and was a little surprised to see it was Jerry's girlfriend Marie. "Can we, go somewhere, just us girls?" Marie asked. Chloe thought, _why would she want to talk to me? Is something wrong with Louise? _"Okay, let me get my boots on." Chloe said, and two minutes later she and Marie were out the door.

"What's this about, Marie?" Chloe asked, the fact was they weren't all that close, they just knew each other well enough to say 'Hi' whenever they saw each other. "How far have you and Roger gone?" "What!?" Chloe said; _is it because I have a boyfriend every girl I know thinks I slept with him?! _"I need to know, I'm not sure where Jerry and me are at, or if we're going too fast or too slow." Marie explained. Chloe said, "First base, strictly. Roger isn't getting to second base anytime soon." Chloe told her. Marie looked at her a little surprised, "I thought you were a little further along than that, you've been dating for the last two years."

"So? That doesn't mean I'm just gonna give it away to him. If Mom and Dad ever heard that Roger tried for second base, not even the whole Pack could protect him from Mom, let alone Dad." Chloe told her, Marie had learned about Roger and his Pack last year. Marie nodded, "I'm just not sure how Jerry and I are doing right now. The fact is; we kind of accidentally reached second base yesterday." Chloe grabbed Marie and said, "How do you accidentally do that?!" "We were fighting a ghost, it shot at me, and Jerry pushed me out of the way and accidentally…" "Got it, so, how did he act?" Chloe asked, _no way Jerry meant to do it, right? But then again, I didn't think Roger would ever do what he did last night before it happened._

"After we beat the ghost, he blushed, really bad. For a second I thought he had a fever, I never saw anything so red as his face was. He's been acting all weird since then. What do I do, I don't want to lose him." Marie said. _Thank God, Jerry's hormones haven't gotten the better of him, yet. _"Well, that depends; do you want it to happen again?" Chloe asked; that was important. "No, but I don't know what to say, it was an accident, but…still, I can't tell Mom about it, she'll never let me see him again. She just doesn't trust any boys around me, because my Dad was such a jerk to her," Marie explained.

Chloe thought about it, until they reached the Nasty Burger. Chloe got a salad while Marie ordered a chicken club sandwich. While they waited for the food Chloe said, "You have to talk to him about it, and put your foot down. It's okay that it happened, it was just an accident, but don't let it happen again, and make sure he understands that. Hopefully, it'll all work out and you'll be back to normal." "Thanks Chloe," Marie said and they ate their lunch in silence. Chloe got a wicked idea then, "You know, if you wanted to you could torture Jerry a little by wearing a few low-cut shirts."

Marie seemed to actually think about it for a second, _will there be no end to this day of surprises, _but said, "Nah, I don't want any other guys hitting on me, which they would if I dressed like that." "Good point," Chloe agreed. After lunch the two girls headed for the Park and talked about other things like school and how best to avoid the football players. They found themselves at the Park, and saw Jerry playing chess with Old Man Paul. Jerry took Paul's king and said, "That makes it 46 to 248." Paul laughed and said, "You're getting good, Jerry. You could go professional if you didn't…you know." Paul had deduced Jerry's secret that he was half-ghost two years ago, and had kept it a secret.

"Hi Jerry," Marie yelled, Jerry jumped at eh sound of her voice and blushed an entirely new shade of red. _Yikes, if Marie went with my suggestion, poor little Jerry's head would explode, _Chloe thought. Paul turned to look at Chloe and Marie as they walked over. "So, this is the girl that stole your heart. It's nice to meet you Ms. Ferrier." Paul said as he took his hat off in greeting. Marie and Chloe giggled at the old man's gentility and curtsied. Paul laughed and said, "The effect's a little lost without a skirt." Jerry was still blushing as he got up and said, "Hi, Marie." "We need to talk," Marie said, and Jerry gulped.

Paul offered Marie his seat and asked Chloe, "Can you help me to the bench over there, Chloe? My leg's acting up a lot more than usual today." Chloe nodded and took the old man's arm and helped him to the bench. Paul sat down with a sigh and said, "Can I, talk to you?" Chloe nodded and sat next to Old Man Paul. "I need you to keep a secret for me," Paul explained. Chloe looked at him and said, "Okay." "I'm dying, Chloe. My time is almost up. I don't want to tell Jerry, he is such a good soul, he doesn't need to know; it would only crush him if he thought he could help and failed."

Chloe's eyes widened, "Why are you telling me?" Paul looked at her and said, "You are made of stronger stuff, I can tell. Out of all of Triple Threat, you are definitely the strongest in spirit. Jerry and Jack feed off your strength, and it gives them strength." Paul sighed again, "Jerry is like the grandson I never had, all my daughters had daughters. I love them all dearly, but a man can never feel complete without a male heir. Its old fashioned, but true none the less. For this reason, I have put Jerry, you, and Jack in my will." "You don't have to do that, our family's really wealthy." Chloe told him.

"I know, but I couldn't leave this world in peace without leaving something for you three. You have done so much good for the city, you and your Father. Before Danny Phantom showed up, Amity Park was like powder keg, just waiting for the right spark to make it explode. It wasn't out in the open like in other cities, but you could feel the tension. But then, he showed up, and dampened the powder keg. He inspired his generation to do better, and all successive generations as well.

"You are doing the same for your generation. You give them examples to live by. You have rescued so many lives, but you ask for no reward. That doesn't sit right with me; you all deserve something for all you've done. For this reason, you are in my will. Do what you wish with it, it is your money as surely as the shirt on your back." Chloe looked into the sky; she didn't know what to say. "Thank you." was all she could manage. "It is the least I can do for you. When I'm gone, give this to Jerry, it'll help him." Paul handed her an envelope with incredibly beautiful cursive on it. Chloe took it and stuffed it in her pocket. She then turned to see Marie and a no longer blushing Jerry walking over.

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the week was very uneventful. Chloe was surprised to not see Roger after the week was up but she reminded herself that he had said it might take longer than a week to fix himself. About next Wednesday, the last Wednesday of summer, a woman in a black colored power suit with a limousine came to their door. She asked for Jack, Jerry, and Chloe. The woman introduced herself as Mrs. Christine Langley, Mr. Paul Stratford's attorney. Jerry was shaken at this, "What happened to Paul?" he asked her. Mrs. Langley looked sympathetically at him and said, "Mr. Stratford passed away four days ago. As per his last wishes, he was buried quickly and privately at his family's plot at Saint Mark Lutheran Church.

"I have come because you and your siblings were named as three of his heirs in his Last Will and Testament." Jerry and Jack were more than a little shocked at this; Old Man Paul never even met Jack personally. Only Chloe kept her emotions in check. Jerry noticed and said, "You knew and you didn't tell me?!" "He asked me not to. I couldn't say no, I'm sorry Jerry." Chloe told him. Jerry swallowed his anger and grief and the Fenton Triplets went with their Mother into Mrs. Langley's limousine after putting on clothing that was appropriate for the somber occasion.

They stopped at a rather nice looking mansion and were directed to a large office. There were two families there, the wives all bore a resemblance to Paul, as did the seven daughters, ranging in age from around twenty and ten. They looked at the unknown guests in shock at first, but then once introductions were made they were a little friendlier. Mrs. Langley had them all look at a large screen television on a work desk, and she put a disc inside a Green Disc Player. Old Man Paul appeared on screen, and the date on the lower right corner showed that he had made it three days before the Sunday Jerry last saw him.

Paul Stratford said, "If you are seeing this, then it means that my end has finally come. I wish I could say that I have no regrets, but I never did like lying. I do have regrets, many of them, but I can honestly say that you all watching this disc is not any of them. Maggie, you have your mother's sweet heart, and you chose a good man. Rebecca, you have my strength of character, and it has made you a great daughter and mother. Felicia, watching you grow up has been one of my greatest sources of pride; I hope that I can make it to your wedding. Clara, you must keep your head clear when making decisions, and your heart even more so, it will never steer you wrong.

"Patricia, you have so much energy inside you, use it well to benefit everyone around you. Alexandria, you have so much to give to the world, never forget this. Alice, you have a true gift in writing, cultivate it, and you can go far in this world. Morgan, you have a wit that is as sharp as a sword; learn to control it better and there is nothing you can't do. My dear little Georgina, your friends are your greatest treasure after your family, never let them go, life is so much emptier without friends you can rely on.

"To Mrs. Christina Langley, Esquire, I give two million for services rendered. And finally, to the Fenton Triplets, you are all great young people. You have a rare gift to change the world, use it wisely. My advice is given, on to the division of the estate. To my granddaughters, I place $1,000,000 each in trust to be given upon their eighteenth birthdays, or until they go to College, whichever comes first. To my oldest daughter Maggie, I give you my summer retreat in New York to do as you wish; I hope that you will enjoy the atmosphere as much as your mother did. To my younger daughter Rebecca, I leave this mansion to you; I know that you have had trouble accepting your sister's kindness, so I hope that you'll accept mine. To the Fenton Triplets, I leave to each of you $100,000 in a trust fund to be available upon your eighteenth birthdays or until you go to College, whichever comes first.

"The rest of my wealth is to be divided equally between my daughters to do with as they will. This is the last will and testament of 2nd Lieutenant Paul Stratford, as witnessed by Christina Langley, Esquire, on the twenty seventh of July, 2030." With this the video turned off, and Mrs. Langley, Esq. transferred the funds with her computer. For the next hour the Stratford's and Fenton's exchanged stories about their grandfather, father, and friend before the Fenton's decided to leave.

As soon as they got home, Chloe remembered the letter Paul had given her to give to Jerry. Chloe silently went to Jerry's room to see Jerry staring at his ceiling, barely keeping his tears from falling. He saw his sister and said, "Why didn't he tell me?" "He said that there was nothing you could do, but he knew that you would blame yourself if he did tell you and died. He gave this to me, for when this happened." Chloe handed her brother the letter and turned to leave. Jerry grabbed her hand and said, "Please, stay with me."

Chloe nodded and sat next to him on his bed as he opened the letter and read it aloud. _"Dear Jerry Fenton/Phantom,_

_If you are reading this letter, then I am finally with my dear Abigail in Heaven. You are like the grandson I never had, and I would have been proud to call you my kin. I checked; our only relatives date back to biblical times, the common ancestors of all men. However, my love for you is undiminished. You are one of the best young men I have ever had the honor of knowing. You have a natural genius that is near superhuman, but a heart that is pure. You can do the things I could only dream of at your age, but you use your abilities for the good of those around you. Never forget this, a man's worth is not determined by is wealth, his strength, or his intelligence, it is by the people around him. Hold firm to your beliefs, and you can achieve true happiness in this life._

_May your life be as blessed as mine was,_

_Paul Stratford."_

Jerry couldn't keep the tears from falling anymore, and Chloe hugged her brother close, giving him a shoulder he needed to cry on.


End file.
